dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquaman (Terra 1)
'Atributos' Destreza: 8 (12) Força: 8 Corpo: 8 pode nadar a velocidades de um carro de corrida.]] INT: 8 Vontade: 8 Mente: 7 INFL: 6 AURA: 6 Espírito: 6 Iniciativa: 26 (30) HERO POINTS: 100 Poderes Poderes aquáticos: Swimming 7, Water Freedom 8, Ultra Vision 7 (para enxergar nas profundidades) Poderes sobre animais: Animal Control 12, Animal Summoning 15, Speak with Animals 12, Poderes telepáticos: Control 4, Empathy 6, Telepathy 4 limitações: Poderes sobre animais só agem em animais marinhos e aquáticos. Para este propósito, aves aquáticas (gaivotas) e mamíferos que vivem na água (como baleias e golfinhos) contam como tais. Atributo Força cai 1 AP por cada 20 minutos fora d'água. Nota: Destreza é 12 na água devido a Water Freedom. 'Perícias' Martial Artist 6, Vehicles 7 'VANTAGENS': Area knowledge (Atlantis), Connections: Liga da Justiça (alta), Atlantis (alta), Leadership, Lightning Reflexes, Scholar (biologia marinha), 'DESVANTAGENS': Archenemy (Mestre do Oceano), Authority Figure (como Rei de Atlantis somente), Dependent (Aquababy, morto), Married (Mera, não ganha pontos), Public Identity, Fatal Vulnerability a falta de contato com água: A cada 20 minutos fora d'água, Aquaman ganha 1 ponto de dano físico. Nome real: Arthur Curry Motivação: Upholding the Good Ocupação: Protetor dos mares e Oceanos, Rei de Atlantis Riqueza: 4 (como soberano de Atlantis, 18) Equipamento TRAJE AQUÁTICO {CORPO 8, Sealed Systems 15, limitação: Sealed Systems só útil a atlanteanos (de Poseidonis) do tamanho de Aquaman; o traje apenas permite circular água no corpo do usuário por 24 horas (15 APs de tempo) a fim de evitar os efeitos da Fatal Vulnerability. Este é o traje típico de Aquaman. TRAJE CAMUFLADO {Corpo 6, Military Science (camouflage) 6, limitações: Military Science (camouflage) apenas permite ao usuário ficar camuflado embaixo d'água.} Aquaman só utiliza raramente este traje. Comunicador da Liga da Justiça {Corpo, Radio Communication: 16, limitação: Radio Communication apenas permite emitir e receber um sinal de alerta.} Origem Aquaman era Arthur Curry, o filho de Tom Curry, um faroleiro americano, e Atlanna, uma exilada da cidade submarina perdida de Atlântida. Devido à sua herança, Aquaman descobriu como um jovem que possuía várias habilidades sobre-humanas, incluindo poderes de sobrevivência embaixo d'água, comunicação subaquática, natação e valentia tremenda. Eventualmente, Arthur decidiu usar seu talento para se tornar o defensor dos oceanos da Terra. Superboy #171, janeiro de 1971, revelou que ele tinha, em sua juventude, se aventurado como "Aquaboy" e conhecido Superboy em uma ocasião. Quando Arthur cresceu, ele se chamou de "Aquaman". Mais tarde foi revelado em Aquaman #29 que após a morte de Atlanna, Tom Curry conheceu e casou com uma mulher humana normal e teve um filho chamado Orm Curry, meio-irmão de Aquaman. Orm cresceu como um jovem problemático na sombra de seu irmão, que sempre o socorreu dos problemas com a lei. Ele começou a odiar Aquaman não apenas pelos poderes que ele nunca poderia ter, mas também porque acreditava que seu pai sempre preferiu Aquaman. Orm desapareceu depois de se tornar um amnésico e voltaria à tona anos depois como o arquiinimigo de Aquaman, o Mestre do Oceano. Até o final dos anos 1950, a capacidade de Aquaman de falar com os peixes tinha sido expandida para pleno direito a comunicação telepática com criaturas do mar, mesmo a grandes distâncias, mas na Adventure Comics #256 (janeiro de 1959), lhe foi também retroativamente dado uma fraqueza específica semelhante à vulnerabilidade de Superman com a kryptonita ou a vulnerabilidade do Lanterna Verde com a cor amarela: Aquaman tinha que entrar em contato com água pelo menos uma vez por hora, ou ele morreria (antes disso, Aquaman poderia existir dentro e fora da água por tempo indeterminado). Este problema foi mais tarde explicado como uma característica de todos os atlantes. Aquaman foi incluído na série em quadrinhos da Liga da Justiça, aparecendo com a equipe na sua primeira aventura em The Brave and the Bold #28 (fevereiro-março de 1960). Foi membro fundador da equipe, como mostrado em um flashback em Liga da Justiça #9 (fevereiro de 1962). Aquaman participou da maioria das aventuras da equipe dos anos 1960. Com a Adventure Comics #269 (fevereiro de 1960), o elenco de apoio de Aquaman e galeria de vilões começaram a crescer com a adição de Aqualad, um exilado jovem órfão de uma colônia atlante quem Aquaman pega e começa a ser sei mentor. A Adventure Comics #264 (setembro de 1959) introduziu a cidade submersa fictícia de Nova Veneza, que mais tarde foi revelada sendo baseada na Flórida, e que também se tornou a base de operações de Aquaman por um tempo no início de 1980, começando com a World's Finest Comics #263 (junho-julho de 1980). Aquaman, eventualmente, encontra os atlantes e torna-se seu aliado. Ele foi reconhecido como filho de Atlanna e posteriormente votado para ser o rei após a morte do ex-regente, que não tinha herdeiros. Por esta altura, Aquaman tinha encontrado Mera, uma rainha de uma dimensão à base de água, e ele se casou com ela ao mesmo tempo que ele estava coroado rei de Atlântida, Aquaman #18 (novembro-dezembro de 1964). Eles logo teve um filho, Arthur Jr. (apelidado de "Aquababy") na edição #23 (setembro-outubro de 1965). A série dos anos 1960 apresenta outros arquiinimigos, como o Mestre do Oceano (o meio-irmão amnésico de Aquaman, Orm), Arraia Negro, o Pescador, o Tesouro e a organização terrorista conhecida como O.G.R.E. Outros membros recorrente do elenco de Aquaman introduzidos nesta série incluem o bem-intencionado, mas irritante Qwsp (um duende da água); Dr. Vulko, um cientista confiável atlante que se tornou conselheiro real de Aquaman e quem Aquaman, eventualmente, nomeia para ser o rei depois de deixar o trono, e Tula (conhecida como "Aquagirl"), uma princesa atlante que tinha interesse em Aqualad. Depois de se tornar rei de Atlântida, Aquaman iniciou uma política de lenta reintrodução da Atlântida outrora secreta para o mundo da superfície. Depois de ser temporariamente afastado do trono pelo Tubarão (a quem ele derrotou), Aquaman tomou a decisão de deixar o trono para se tornar um super-herói mais tradicional, e Dr. Vulko foi eleito como o novo rei. Em meados da década de 1980, após o "falecimento" de sua própria HQ, Aquaman foi brevemente feito de líder da Liga da Justiça. Em uma história contada em Justice League of America #228-230, uma invasão na Terra por uma raça de marcianos ocorreu em um momento em que os membros do núcleo estavam sumidos. Aquaman foi assim forçado a defender a Terra com uma Liga tão empobrecida em potência e capacidade, e levou-a para desmantelar a Liga da Justiça completamente em Liga da Justiça Anual #2 (1984), depois reformá-la com novos estatutos, impondo aos membros para darem participação plena nos casos da Liga. Com a ajuda do Caçador Marciano, Zatanna e Homem-Elástico, veteranos membros da Liga da Justiça dispostos a se comprometerem completamente com a equipe, Aquaman recrutou e treinou quatro membros novos e inexperientes, Cigana, Vibe, Vixen e Comandante Gládio, também mudando a sede da equipe para um lugar reforçado em Detroit, Michigan, após a destruição da sede do satélite da LJ durante a invasão. A participação de Aquaman nesta nova versão da Liga da Justiça terminou na #243 (outubro 1985), quando renunciou para trabalhar em seu casamento com Mera. Category:Fichas Category:Heróis Category:Pré-Crise Category:Era de Prata Category:Liga da Justiça Category:Aquaman Category:Terra 1